Recently, the portable terminals such as laptop computer, mobile phone and PDA are widely used. For secondary batteries used for power sources of these portable terminals, nickel hydrogen secondary battery, lithium ion secondary battery or so are heavily used. The portable terminals are rapidly downsized, made thinner, have become lighter, and has higher performance. As a result, the portable terminals are used in various occasions.
Also, for the battery, it is required to be smaller, thinner, and lighter and to have higher performance. As for the shape of the battery, in order to correspond to the button cell, cylinder cell and also to correspond to the thinning, the battery of a flat parallelepiped shape so called a pouch type laminate cell is in increase.
The constituting element of these batteries are mainly an electrode (positive electrode and negative electrode), a porous separator present between these electrodes, and an electrolytic solution or so. The battery is obtained by rolling up the laminate (the electrode/separator laminate) of the electrode and the porous separator, and after housed in the predetermined container, the electrolytic solution is filled, then it is sealed. In the secondary battery, the adhesiveness between the electrode and the porous separator may decline in some cases due to the heat generation, the expansion and contraction of the active material due to the charge-discharge, therefore a sufficient adhesiveness is in demand in a wide temperature range.
The patent document 1 proposes the separator with the adhesive layer comprising fluorine based binder on the porous separator surface. By carrying out the thermocompression bonding to the electrode and this separator with the adhesive layer via the adhesive layer, the electrode/separator laminate with high adhesive strength between the electrode and the separator can be obtained.